watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
WataMote Chapter 119
私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! Synopsis Ogino happily wishes her students to enjoy their Spring Break as phones ring throughout the class with messages for the class farewell party starting at 5 P.M. The Girl with Glasses informs everyone that the details are being written on the blackboard for those who do not have a smartphone or are in the Line group. Hina asks Tomoko if she will go. When Tomoko responds that she is unsure, Hina notes that Tomoko did not attend the Christmas party while Tomoko inwardly insists that she did. Yuri meets up with Tomoko outside of a "SECA" arcade, and the two wonder about attending the party. Mako joins them, and since they are close to the meeting place, they agree to decide at 5 P.M. whether or not they will attend. Inside, Mako and Yuri notice the Unnamed Emoji-Faced Girl furiously playing a game. They both recall that she was part of their team during the cavalry battle in the school sports competition. They then notice Tomoko has wandered off. Looking for her, Yuri finds Yoshida playing pachinko. Yuri tries to convince Yoshida to come to the party, but she refuses. Yuri sits with Yoshida and Mako soon joins her watching Yoshida play pachinko. Tomoko returns inwardly complaining that the crane games have no new prizes. She is shocked to see Yuri and Mako sitting with Yoshida playing pachinko. Mako explains that Yuri said she wanted to try it out. Yoshida and Yuri have a whispered conversation and Yoshida seems to relax. Yoshida stands and informs everyone it is nearly time for them to attend the party. With that, Tomoko decides to join them as well. As students gather, Hina notes that Tomoko has decided to attend. From a distance Uchi stares at Tomoko. Tomoko hangs back a moment to call her mother to let her know she will be at the party. Characters In order of appearance: *Ogino *Hina Nemoto *Tomoko Kuroki *Yuri Tamura *Uchi's Friends (unnamed) **Natsu **Nagi (Girl with Glasses) **Kaede (Girl with Long Braid, obscured) *Koharu Minami *Mako Tanaka *Shiki Futaki (unnamed) *Masaki Yoshida *Emiri Uchi *Mike Economics Girl/"Killer Chef" (unnamed) *Former Class Rep (unnamed) *Long Black-Haired Girl (unnamed) *Yoshinori Kiyota *Mrs. Kuroki Referbacks and Forwards *Hina is unaware that Tomoko did initially go to the Christmas party during their first year of high school. (Vol.4 Special) *Yuri notices the girl who was on her team during the cavalry battle in Chapter 88. *Uchi stares at Tomoko. *The [[WataMote Volume 12 Omake|WataMote Volume 12 Omake]] reveals the conversation between Yoshida and Yuri. Trivia *First time Yuri goes to an arcade. *Tomoko's phone picture for her mother is the two of them together when she was a child and her mother had long hair. Cultural References *Hina has a Furby phonecase. *"SECA" is an obvious reference to SEGA. Memorial Moments *It appears that Yoshida never had a friend join her in a game. Quotes *"You didn't come to the Christmas party last year either. Do you not like parties?" – Hina Gallery Unnamed_Emoji-1.png Yoshida_and_Yuri_Play.png|Yoshida relaxes when Yuri plays next to her. Uchi Stares at Tomoko c119.png|'Shown:' Developing Obsession Tomoko Mom Phone c119.png|Tomoko's phone avatar for her mother. Navigation Category:WataMote Chapters Category:Volume 12